Pirate Magic
by Rose Dawn
Summary: Elizabeth gets herself captured the day of her wedding. Will goes to rescue her, and they both meet intersting new people, along with an unknown fate W&E, OC
1. Chapter 1

Pirate Magic

Disclaimer: I have no association whatsoever with Disney's _Pirates of the Caribbean _movies, actors, screen writers, stunt doubles, crew or composers. This idea just came to me and I decided to write it down. It is to be used in a non-profitable way for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Note: I started to write this before PotC 3 came out, so that's why a few things are amiss. Also, this is my first fanfic, so go easy.

Chapter 1 Kidnapped, Again

"I'll be in my room getting ready" Elisabeth calls as she runs up the stairs. Finally, she and Will were getting married. As Elisabeth reaches her room she sees her maids leaving

"We got your bath ready and your dress just got back from washing" said one maid

"Thank you and no I don't need help dressing." Elisabeth said as she closed the door to her room. Immediately she was immersed of thoughts of Will. 'Elisabeth Turner' she thought to herself 'really is a grand name.' She fondly touched her golden wedding dress, and then prepares for her bath. After bathing Elisabeth puts on her shift and emerges from behind the screen in her room. She walks across her room toward her wedding dress, still thinking about Will. As she reaches for her skirts a sword pushes it's self against her throat. "Jack you are supposed to be in the garden, remember." Elisabeth says, her voice stern but her eyes are still focusing on Elisabeth's mental pictures of Will. "Besides you know how Will feels about you sneaking into my rooms."

"I'm not Jack" says a woman's voice. Elisabeth slowly turns towards the owner of the voice. At first she thinks it is Jack, but as she notices other details, she notices that the face belongs to a woman with no strangely beard or dreadlocks concealed by a red bandana. "Now if you want Will to still have his bride, I advise you to do as I say." The woman says. She leads Elisabeth out her window, down a rope ladder, through the alleyways of Port Royal, and to a ship docked by the old pier on the other side of the island. The ship is built exactly like _The Black Pearl _but, instead of being ghostly black, was brown with red accents with the name _Lilly _painted on its bow. "It was made in Singapore and they would kill me if I changed her name." The woman said, following Elisabeth's gaze. As she leads Elisabeth up the gangplank Elisabeth spins around.

"I just want to warn you. Very bad things happen to the pirates who kidnap me, usually by the pistol of Captain Jack Sparrow, Decrees of Governor Swann, the military demands of commodore James Norrington, and by the blade of William Turner." Elisabeth's eyes grew brighter as she said each word.

"Well I think that I will have better luck than those sea dogs. Savvy, Miss Swann." The woman says as she pushes Elisabeth into the capable hands of her first mate, whom locks Elisabeth in the captain's cabin, pulls up the gangplank and yells the order to set sail.


	2. Chapter 2 Will to the Rescue

Hey hey. Just a note that this story happens after PocT 2 and nobody died and Davey Jones doesn't exist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Will to the Rescue

Will is watching the wedding procession, in other words two flower girls, Jack, and Ana Maria who are walking in together, anxiously waiting for Elisabeth to walk down with her father. As the music changes, the guests rise and face the back of the garden. Will smiles as hears footsteps but, his smile soon turns into a frown because the footsteps are too fast and heavy to be Elisabeth's. Governor Swann soon appears at the end of the isle, alone.

"They've taken her." He gasps. His wig nearly slipping off his head, "they've taken Elisabeth" and with that he faints, falling over backwards. Will begins his Elisabeth – whatever - type - of - trouble - your - in - I'll - get - you - out - or - die - trying stare. Jack, who looks somewhat like a British citizen, says

"Don't worry Will I'll get the _Pearl_ ready, and I advise you change." "Oi!" he yells making a weird hand gesture toward some of the guests. About a fourth of the guests stand up and rip their clothing, revealing pirate clothing underneath. Jack follows suit and as he ties his red bandana around his head "Now where's my hat?" he says and his hat gets flown onto his head, curiosities of Mr. Cotton's parrot. "If she hurts one pretty hair on Elisabeth's pretty head I'll do something much worse than throw her off my ship within easy swimming distance of Tortuga." Jack mutters to himself as he swaggers down the aisle and Ana Maria quickly follows. Will breaks his stare and runs down the aisle, leaping over the semi-conches Governor Swann and runs toward his apartment above the blacksmith's shop.

Will is now running toward the docks at Port Royal. He is running awkwardly because he has a belt with his sword, hatchet and pistol and he is carrying Elisabeth's sword. He had crafted it himself, the blade perfectly balanced, yet light info for Elisabeth to wield. He still remembers the day he gave it to her. He wanted Elisabeth to be able to defend herself if pirates came. Unfortunately Elisabeth didn't always carry her sword around with her. Knowing that setting sail as soon as possible was very important so they can get Elisabeth back before the pirates got any ideas. Will ran faster. Will shivered at that thought, like he did every time Elisabeth got kidnapped by pirates. When he could see the _Pearl _he smiled, the sight of the ship relaxed him, besides the fact she was almost ready to set sail. Will slowed down to walk then stopped, taking in the sight of every one of the _Pearl's _features. Her rigging, sails, masts, bow, stern, even the old reliable ropes. 'Sometimes' Will thinks to himself 'Just sometimes I miss the sea.'

"Let me come with you." a male voice says. Will closes his eyes in a grimace. Not only does he have to stop looking at the _Pearl_ but he had to talk to… "I said, please let me come with you" the voice says walking around to face Will. … Commodore James Norrington, who for some reason always wanted to come with him to rescue Elisabeth, maybe he didn't grasp the fact that he would be sailing on a _pirate_ ship, but he always wanted to come.

"If I told you once I've told you a least twenty times, no." Will says slightly annoyed.

"Then you'll have to get past me to get onboard." Norrington says. Will sighs, drops Elisabeth's sword pulls out his own from his belt, and crosses his blade with the one of Norrington.

"How many times do I haves to tell you." Wills says as the blades begin to dance. "Never block a man from his way out or from getting onto his ship, especially if he is being chased by you or trying to rescue Elisabeth, again." They continue to fight. Will, having fought countless pirates and has been practicing with his swords three hours a day since he could make them, only swung half – heartedly. The Commodore, on the other hand, was using all of his abilities and strength to ward off Will. Will then sees the sails of the _Pearl_ drop and he begins to actually try to make Norrington surrender. It was just like Jack to give the command to set sail when he saw Will. Will was surprised he did not hear the gangplank being pulled up. Norrington, surprised by Will's sudden surge of power, was leaning forward to regain his balance, and to Will's satisfaction just stepped off the loose board on the dock. Will stomped on the plank and, Wham! It hit poor Commodore Norrington really hard right under his chin. Will swiftly ran back to where Elisabeth's sword lay and ran toward the end of the dock. He grabs the rope Jack always let hang in the water when someone is late and hauls himself onboard. "Oi! Norrington." Will says to the figure who is trying to stand up on the pier. "Now have you learned your lesson?"

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R, it takes a lot of work to type this all out.

Rose Dawn


	3. Chapter 3 Jannet Sparrow

Chapter 3 Janet Sparrow

Elisabeth was nervously pacing the interior of the captain's cabin she had just been forced into. 'Really' she thought to herself 'This is one of the most cleanly pirates I've ever been kidnapped by.' For the cabin was neat and organized. She had already blocked all pinholes with scrapes of cloth; shut all shutters, and the door she knew was locked. Hey, you would do that too if you were kidnapped by pirates in your pajamas. Elisabeth continued to pace. Oh, why hadn't she carried that sword around that Will made for her. When she wielded that sword she felt like she was protected by Will's love, not to mention he practiced with her three hours a day under his instruction. Suddenly the door rattled. Elisabeth looked around for something to defend herself with, a sword, dagger, even a bottle of rum but no such luck; Will had just begun to teach her hand to hand combat, just before they got married. Her kidnapper walked in.

"There you are Elisabeth; well I guess you wouldn't be anywhere else seeing how you've been locked in here for three days with the food my first mate hands you."

"May I be so bold as to ask of your name?" Elisabeth said in her lets get down to business/ you have messed with the pirate code/rules voice. "Yes you can." The kidnapper says "And it's Janet but most people call me Jan." She says this in or-I –will-hurt- you if -you -don't voice Jan strides across the room and opens a cabinet and pulls out some garments. "Here these are for you. I can't have a woman, especially if she is engaged to a man who will fight his way through over a thousand pirates and the governor's daughter, walking around in her shift on a pirate ship."

"What, you are going to let me out of this cabin." A shocked Elisabeth said.

"Well, it's not like you can run away and my men are fabulous swimmers. Especially when it comes to search and rescue." Jan replied. Elisabeth inspected the garments that Jan had brought out for her. "Standard woman pirate clothes. Baggy shirt to hide your figure, boots, hat, and some pants of my own invention. See, you can take the sash," Jan said while doing what she is saying. "Untie it and re tie it like so and it looks like a skirt." Elisabeth changes while Jan changes her skirt back to pants. Elisabeth emerges from behind the screen she was changing behind and stares out the window facing Port Royal and sighs. "You miss Will don't you Elisabeth." Jan says

"More than you can imagine." Elisabeth whispers. Jan begins to sort through the papers and odds and ends on her desk and finding something hands it to Elisabeth.

"Here," Jan says as Elisabeth takes the object. "I um, commandeered this from Will's blacksmith shop. In case you began pinning for him." Elisabeth looks closely at the object on a delicate sliver chain. On the end was a thin sliver disk and as she looked closer she noticed the intertwining initials, W and T.

"It's Will's stamp." Elisabeth whispers as she puts it on. Immediately Elisabeth knows Will is okay and, for some strange reason, she knew he was on the _Black Pearl _trying to find her. As Jan begins to leave the room Elisabeth asks "May I ask you why you kidnapped me?" Jan sighs and turns around.

"Yes you can but it's a long story."

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do." Elisabeth replies. Jan sighs again

"Very well, please sit down." She says as she motions toward her desk. As she hands Elisabeth a quill, ink and parchment she says "Please hold all of your questions until I finish my story, write them down if you wish." Another sigh from Jan. "A few things I want you to know is that: Will has a twin, her name is Wendy. You have a twin, his named Eric. Jack Sparrow, allow me to correct myself, _Captain _Jack Sparrow, has a twin, she is me." Elisabeth looks at Jan with an I- cannot- believe-what-I'm-hearing glance. Jan chuckles. "I know big shocker. The infamous Jack Sparrow has a twin. You should see the looks on Scarlet's and Giselle's faces when I told them that. Well, you've heard of the mermaids, you've battled the kraken, and other mythical creatures, right? Well they exist. There have always been people who could wield the excess magic of the creatures, helping keep the magic in balance but about 100 years ago the magical creatures didn't give off enough magic. After about fifty years they started to give off magic again, but all of the decedents of the magic wielders had dies off. So my father, the only one who still knew about the fabulous creatures, found a prophecy. This prophecy said that "The six entwined by love and much more. Will the emblems six not ignore." Now what I just told you were my father's last words to me and jack before he died. So as you can guess Jack ran off to begin sailing the seven seas, with a hasty vow to see me once every year to discuss what we found, but of course that was ignored more about that later. I, on the other hand, did all the research I could to figure out who would be the 'six entwined'. By the age of twenty I found out that the six would be three sets of twins, all boy-girl pairs, and four of them would be engaged or married. I also figured out that Jack and I were two of the six people we needed. Then I began to search for two sets of twins. Now I'll get back to Jack not helping me. Well because of his marooning the sun fried his brain and he seemed to forget about the prophecy. So once every year or so while he's docked in Totuga I sneak onto his ship and read his caption's log. About six months a go I read about a certain kiss he exchanged with a certain Elisabeth Swann. He also mentioned how mad a Will Turner would be once he found out. Now, this surprised me because he had mentioned you, he had mentioned Will, but he had never mentioned that Will would get really, really proactive over you. So I figured that you and Will were going to get married. After months of tracking and plotting I was able to devise a plan to get all of you in the same secluded place at the same time. So I had one of my friends capture Wendy, and I captured you and it just so happened that Will' and Eric's favorite captions were in town at the same time, so they could chase after us. Now all I need are the emblems six which are on…" Suddenly one of the pirates of Jan's crew burst through the door.

"Cap' in," he said "we're fast approaching Washaweepie Island. "Excellent," Jan said. "Elisabeth, you will soon see our first destination." And with that Jan walked out the door.

"Why do I have the feeling that she isn't telling me everything?" Elisabeth said as she walked out the door.

Chapter 4Will the Swords master

"Jack, were not getting any further!" The handsome Will Turner said. "We are supposed to be sailing after Elisabeth, not running around in circles!"

"Well, Mr. Turner," Jack said, "This is the direction my compass is telling me to go so it is the way to go."

"You've been wrong before, why not now?" Will said.

"Because I'm the Captain Mr. Turner and you are not." Jack said with fire in his eyes.

"I'll fight you." Will said.

"What did you say?" jack said

"I'll fight you," Will said again. "If I win I get to find our bearings and we sail according to them. If you win we can continue sailing around in circles until you decide to pull in to Tortuga. Which, I have noticed, we get closer to everyday. What do you have to lose?"

"Very well," Jack said "Mr. Gibbs"

"Yes Captain" Mr. Gibbs said. They all walked onto the main deck. Jack's crew were doing their work but when they saw Jack and Will walk onto the deck Will stretching his arms and Jack removing his greatcoat while handing his compass to Gibbs the knew that something exciting was about to happen.

"Okay gentlemen' Gibbs said, they were next to the mainmast in the exact middle of the ship. "We are having a winner takes all contest. Who ever wins gets to have this compass" He geld up the compass "Until we find Elisabeth Swann. We play by the official pirate rule of engagement, which means that anything goes; only you cannot throw, force or trick your opponent overboard." At this both Jack and Will showed disappointment, both planning to do so. "On your marks, get set, go!" Gibbs cried as he quickly got out of the way to avoid the blades.

Jack and Will immediately began an intense swordfight. One was driven by the fact that he did not want to be embarrassed by his crew, the other driven by the fact that the one that he deeply loved was in danger. The blades danced and the two men fought with everything that they knew. Every time one would get close to pinning his opponent he would force the other back. Jack was slowly pushing Will below deck, toward the brig. 'If I can get him trapped in the brig' Jack thought, 'maybe I'll win' The swords danced and just as the ship tipped Will lost his balance and tripped into the brig. Jack quickly closed and locked the door.

"I've got you now mate." Jack said

"Oh I don't think so." Will said. With a flourish he lifted a bench that had slid into the cell and grabbed it with the hand that was not holding his sword. He fit it into the grate and the door fell off with a mighty clash. Jack looked confused. "Half- pin barrel hinges" Will say.

"Ah" Jack said and quickly deflected an attack from Will. They fought back up to the main deck. Everyone had abandoned their work now to watch the two men fight. Jack was, now, forcing Will to the rail, hoping to pin him there. Right as he was about to pin Will, Will launched himself into the rigging and he began to climb, sword in hand, towards the crow's nest.

"Oh, Bugger!" Jack exclaimed as he followed Will. Now on the ground both men were evenly matched one has his muscle, agility and youth the other had muscle, experience, and a fast thinking brain but in the rigging Will had a total advantage. Not only was he up higher than Jack but he knew the ropes. Jack, even though he was captain, rarely climbed the rigging, unless it was to check an enemy ship, while Will on the other hand was up there with Jack's crew during the fiercest of storms. Will, if he really wanted to could climb the rigging faster than Jack blindfolded with a hand behind his back, during a storm. Jack watched as Will hauled himself onto the plank that held the topsail. 'What is he doing' Jack thought to himself. Surely Will didn't mean to fight him on top of there? When Jack was about to haul himself onto the beam Will knocked the sword out of Jack's hand and it fell with a clatter onto the deck. Jack was worried. His only chance to win was to get down onto the deck without Will noticing. He began to climb down but Will was one step ahead of him. Ha had grabbed the rope that was anchored to the crow's nest and he quickly slid down it to block Jack. Jack, Knowing defeat when he saw it, surrendered.

"Okay Will you won." Jack said. With a gleam in his eye Will slid gracefully down the rope and Jack followed him in the rigging. Gibbs said

"Here ya go Will," Handing him the compass "And Captain, I believe this is yours" he said, handed Jack his sword.

"Will, meet me at the helm once you've decided our heading." Jack said heading toward the stern. Will nodded and he headed toward the bow. It was sun set and Will stood at the bow remembering his past, to be more specific the sun sets that he had spent with Elisabeth in this very spot. While the thoughts of his heart began to swirl around Elisabeth he honed them, making them fill his entire being. After a few minutes of standing at the bow with his eyes closed Will thought specifically 'Elisabeth, where are you headed?' Will opened his eyes and looked down at the magic compass in his hand. All he needed was a glance, the needle was pointing right toward the Isla de Mutera. Will snapped the compass closed and he narrowed the train of thought concerning Elisabeth, it was very bad for him too think of her for too long. He would end up thinking of 'what if's?', and they never were pretty. He strode confidentially toward the helm. "She is headed toward the Isla de Mutera" Will said to Jack, who was steering.

"Thank you Mr. Turner." Jack said. Will put the compass down and he began to stride off. "Will," Jack said. Will turned around.

"Yes Jack?" Will said.

"Good fighting mate.' Jack said. "You beat me, flat out, and" Jack paused "I know your father would be proud."

"Thank you" Will said, beaming. "Now if you don't mind, I have a brig to fix."

Chapter 5, Wahaweepie Island

Elisabeth emerged from the Caption's cabin, wearing her new outfit. As soon as she walked on deck the crew began to whistle and catcall. Jan quickly stopped that by giving the nearest crew member a whisterpoop. (thank you Miss Mente!!) Elisabeth thanked her and looked over the bow. "We're going to the Isla de Metura?" She asked.

"Not directly." Jan said "We got to stop at Washaweepie Island to collect some, items. That reminds me." She said to Elisabeth. "The native appreciate it if we introduce ourselves in the native language, so repeat after me. Whym"

"Whym"

"Elisabeth"

"Elisabeth"

"und"

"und"

"Why"

"Why"

"Week"

"Week"

"Wingwelsh"

Wingwelsh"

"Whym Elisabeth und I week wingwelsh."

"Whym Elisabeth und I week wingwelsh."

"Perfect!" Jan said."Umm, can I ask what I just said?" Elisabeth said, slightly confused.

"Of course!" Jan said "you said 'I'm Elisabeth and I speak English.'"

"Oh," Elisabeth said, still confused.

"Don't worry, stick with me and you won't have to worry about speaking in Washawish." The boat had finally pulled up to the dock and Elisabeth watched as the crew worked with the natives to tie the boat up.

"Stop!" Jan cried as the crew was about to put down the gangplank. "You guys know the routine; I get off the boat, talk to the chief, come back and tell you what's going on." The crew grumbled in remembrance. "Good." She said. Jan grabbed a rope and with the grace of a pirate swung down onto the dock her boots making a slight thump as they hit the dock. After exchanging a few words with a person that reminded Elisabeth of her dad she, using the rope, hauled herself back onboard. "Okay mate gather 'round!" Jan called as soon as her feet hit the deck. "The natives are holding a feast for us this evening, so report to the beach by sunset. WE need to stock the ship with water, rum, food, and rum. After everything is on the ship, feel free to walk around. You can go to the tavern, talk to the locals but I do NOT want to see any drunken pirates at the feast. We will leave tomorrow with the tide. One last thing, remember to introduce yourself in washawish. You do remember how to speak it?" The crew said yes hurriedly, they wanted to have some free time. "Great, Elisabeth, will you comely me?"

"Sure." (Emily: Sure) she said, grateful that she didn't have to help with the ship. The gangplank was lowered and Jan and Elisabeth left the docks. Elisabeth was shocked; she expected to see shabby huts or mud shacks, but not this. All of the houses were grand English-style and all of the locals were in English finery.

"Confused?" Jan asked, enjoying Elisabeth's shocked expression.

"Just a little." Elisabeth confessed.

"Let me explain." Jan said. "When Tortuga was originally formed the people led happy, normal, high class lives. But when pirates showed up and Tortuga turned into the pirate swamp it is today, some of the locals left and found this island. Coming from different places in the world they created their own language, Washawish is a combined language that had backgrounds of English, Polish, German, Spanish, Polish, and a hint of Elfish. So here they are today, one of the best high class English settlements that isn't very well known." They had reached a big, grand house at the top of the hill, and when I say big I mean HUGE it was bigger than the governor's house in Port Royale. Without hesitation, Jan opened the French double door and with a come on gesture to Elisabeth, went inside.

Please R&R, I really want the feedback!


End file.
